


十年之痒

by zoo_visitor_in_universe



Category: Kenny/Hins
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoo_visitor_in_universe/pseuds/zoo_visitor_in_universe
Summary: 黑道大佬kenny 和 金丝雀hins 的婚姻危机
Relationships: Kenny/Hins - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	十年之痒

他小时候看书里写婚姻是个围城，里面的人想出来却不得，他不以为然，等到走进这栋宅子，心里却突然想起这句话。明明太阳光亮得让人睁不开眼，这座大宅却在院子里的树荫下显得颇有凉意。他觉得说婚姻是这样一座大宅才对，即使大门敞开，阳光充足，无奈门廊很深，光只可照亮一步长短。

陷在丝绒枕头里的时候，张敬轩习惯用一只手掌垫在脸侧，然后蜷起身子，面向窗外。十年过去了，这个习惯总是没改。刚住进这个宅子的时候，他面向窗外睡，留着一只耳朵听着楼下传来的大门响声，然后跳下床，踮脚就能看到窗外大门驶进来的车，然后快速奔下楼梯，等着男人带着一阵寒风进来，接下外套，他的夜晚才刚刚被激活。他经常跑得急，不记得穿拖鞋，或是胡乱套上一只，另一只脚光着踩在大理石台阶上。男人每次都能注意到，拍拍他的屁股赶他回去穿拖鞋。他撅着嘴穿好鞋后出来，听着浴室里的响动，从冰箱里拿出夜宵，等着坐在爱人怀里，最后两人总会腻歪到床上。可是这样的生活片段在他的记忆里已经模糊了，他不记得上次窝在爱人怀里撒娇时什么时候了。关智斌越来越忙，帮派越做越大，听说几周前抓到了一个仇人，他该是松了一口气吧。这一年来关智斌几乎都是夜深才归来，身上带着不同的香水味，他没有勇气去问，害怕关智斌拂袖不答，又害怕他坦然承认，只有独自垂泪。

他听到大门打开又合上的声音，车的前灯反射着照进宅子，在天花板上晃过。他没有去窗边偷望，反而蜷起身子缩在被子里，等丈夫上楼。接着听到浴室里的水声，然后床震一下右边陷下去，一切又恢复平静了。他咬了下唇，下定决心不能再浪费今晚了，无论怎样，他是外边有了什么人也好，无论是男是女，只要他还愿意回这张床上，就说明一切没有不可挽回。

他屏住气转过身，右手探向躺在身旁的人，从小腹处撩开上衣抚上男人硬硬的腹肌。男人像被突然碰到的猫，身子向床里陷了一下，顿了几秒，回过神来顺势揽上他的肩膀。张敬轩窝在关智斌怀里，一只手撑开爱人的裤带，摸到关智斌下身，富有技巧地揉了起来。关智斌深深吐了口气。毕竟是十年夫妻，虽然两人床上恩爱已经不如年轻时频繁，到底是如胶似漆过，也清楚床上做什么能让对方最开心。张敬轩感受到握着的物体逐渐勃起，手心越来越滚烫，便顺势将头埋在被子里，想要靠近去含。关智斌一手摸着张敬轩柔顺的头发，另一只手在床头柜上摸索着，黑暗中碰到台灯，灯罩上垂下来的水晶吊坠叮当一阵乱响。张敬轩停了下，一边跪着将被子撑起，手捧着将那物含进嘴里，一边拽着关智斌的手去探自己后穴。关智斌手指到处已经是一片湿润，原来他早就自己准备好了，心下柔软，刚刚送进去一根手指，身下那人就身子一颤，嘴上仍继续着动作。  
张敬轩努力吞咽着，即使夜色中看不清，他也知道现在那物上应是沾满了唾液，银丝从自己嘴边滑下，房间里只有带着情欲的水声。爱人喘气声浅浅粗了起来，在后穴里抽插的手指也换成了两根，张敬轩从后穴开始到腰际，不自觉地颤抖得越来越厉害。关智斌闭上眼享受着爱人的服务，手指也摸索到了张敬轩后穴里突出一点，他手腕用力直奔那点而去，不出意外身下人动作凌乱了起来，下体轻轻磕到了牙齿上。  
“啊～呜。。嗯。。啊。。。” 张敬轩后穴处仿佛一道电流升上来，头皮开始发麻，嘴角溢出一声声呻吟，手里卸了力气，再无力握住那物。突然后脑传来压力，关智斌手下用力按住他的头，那物直直插进喉咙里去，张敬轩眼角一下挤出泪水，连声音都没来得及发出，就被拽着头发开始抽插。关智斌随着下身快感攀升，插进后穴的手指动作也开始加快，每次都退到穴口，只留着指尖在里面，再猛地插进去，精准按到那一点上。张敬轩徒劳地扭着腰，想要逃离却挣不开，头尾全在对方的掌控之中，呻吟夹杂了哭声，零碎地从嘴角挤出。张敬轩感到嘴里那物跳了几下，在喉咙深处狠狠抽插了几次便猛地抽出来，一股液体射在他脸上。他睫毛上白浊混着泪水，嘴角隐隐做痛，还没有喘过气，马上因着后穴的刺激叫了出来，  
“啊，斌，慢点，嗯。。。啊。。”  
张敬轩感到后穴开始不受控制地痉挛，紧紧箍住了关智斌的手指，像是在挽留讨好对方。为了躲避这快感，他两条腿也努力想要并拢起来。关智斌当然也发现了，他不再抽出，将手指全部送进后穴直到指根，指尖突然弯曲在肉壁上挠了挠。  
“啊———别，不要——”  
张敬轩上身一阵痉挛，手攥着床单颤抖，脑袋无力垂在关智斌大腿处。他上身抖了一阵才停止，关智斌待他安静下来，伸长胳膊将他捞回身边。张敬轩还没有回过神来，脑袋就回到了天鹅绒枕头上，听着关智斌下床和拖鞋落在地板上的声音，然后脸上一阵湿润。关智斌拿来打湿的毛巾替自己擦净了脸，盖好被子，然后他脑袋昏昏沉沉听着浴室的水声睡着了。

清晨的时间不难熬，他常常半夜无眠的好处就是早上不会醒得比关智斌早。等他起身，这大宅里边只有佣人，保镖和一条柯基犬了。柯基犬妹妹从他下楼开始就在他腿边打转，开心地叫着催促他吃完早饭，带着自己去花园里玩球。妹妹是他们相恋后买的，虽然没法拥有流着共同血液的孩子，但是妹妹的存在就像两人之间有了某种连接，从此这段感情有了实体的依托。

往常此时张敬轩早就牵着妹妹到花园了，今天他却还叉着一块吐司发呆。他的思绪还沉浸在昨晚，床上的温存确实某种程度上拯救了这幅身体，但是又让他心里更加不安。关智斌只肯用手指解决，却不愿碰他，定是外面有了其他少男少女。他内心本来苦涩，现下更泛起一阵酸意，险些落下泪来。早上洗脸的时候，他仔细端详过自己，这样是看不出什么变化，但是跟床头摆着的结婚时的照片一对比，就发现两颊的肉多了起来，年轻时凌厉分明的下颌角也不复存在了，眼角也爬上了几条皱纹。可恨关智斌却是十年来没什么改变，黑葡萄似的大眼睛，还可以骗人是单纯无辜的后生仔。  
妹妹已经等得不耐烦了，开始呜呜叫着咬他的裤脚，被佣人抱了出去。他这才回过神来，在心里冲委屈叫着的妹妹道了歉，就逃似的叫司机送自己去仙后餐厅。

他虽然名义上是仙后餐厅的老板，但是这其实也是关智斌手下的一处产业。关智斌派了人说帮手他管理，实际上揽去了所有杂事，他就只需偶尔高兴时来坐坐就好了。他跟关智斌初识时，被本地老大逼着在舞厅唱了一曲，关智斌那时还是在地下拳场做马仔，后来几次帮派内斗权力更迭，关智斌也坐上了第一把交椅。关智斌为了给他解闷，就开了这间餐厅，他提出的唯一一个要求就就是在正中央摆上托人从海外运来的白色钢琴，晚上待人散尽，他就坐下弹琴唱歌给关智斌听。后来爱人连回家的时间都变少，他心里怅然，有时烦闷就来仙后餐厅唱上一曲，疏解寂寞。

“老板，傅生差人送来请帖了，放在您桌上”  
张敬轩低头刚想拿起桌上烫金封面的请帖，却发现下面好像压着一张信封，漏出了一角。他不动声色地用余光扫视，确认房间里只剩他一人，才拿起请帖，打开信封。他心里一凉，虽然早就猜到丈夫越来越冷淡的原因，但是真正看到关智斌笑着搂着男男女女的照片，还是忍不住泪水在眼眶里打转。在这几张照片里，关智斌穿着不同的衣服搂着身边陌生的男女，不同时间不同场合，他怀里的人都仰着稚嫩的脸。照片最下面有张纸条，送照片来的人约他在后巷见面。张敬轩即使心中悲伤鼻子发酸，却也疑惑这送照片的人有何目的，毕竟自己在外界看来是被养起来的金丝雀罢了，现在又失宠了，从自己这里可以得到什么呢？他撑着整理仪容，把照片揣进兜里，走出办公室。保镖立马上前，张敬轩一心想要见到送照片的人，敷衍着说出门透透气，他难得露出不耐烦的神情，保镖一时不敢跟上。

张敬轩走到后巷，却是空无一人，后面传来脚步声，他还没来得及回头只觉后脑一阵闷痛，眼前一黑倒在一人怀里。

他昏昏沉沉听到身边窸窣的声音，尝试活动了一下，才发现手臂被紧紧束缚，早已麻木没有知觉，胸口沉闷得有些喘不上气来。睁眼一看，胸前一根拇指粗细的绳子绕了两圈把上身紧紧缚在身后的柱子上。前面几步之遥坐着两个男子，一个梳着马尾穿着皮夹克，另一个脸上右眼处一道刀疤直直划到下巴。

刀疤脸看他醒了，上前蹲在张敬轩面前，一张大手沾了不知什么黑色油污，掐住了他的脸。张敬轩皱了皱眉，下颌穿来一阵疼痛。  
“醒了啊”刀疤脸嘴角咧开笑了一下，“有什么东西你老公识得啊，做个信物，送给他看看”  
张敬轩心下知道这是被绑票了，暗骂自己最近魂不守舍，惹出麻烦事。  
“别不说话啊”，刀疤脸用手拍几下他的脸，下手不重，但是脸上还是传来一阵刺痛。  
马尾男一直在旁边抽烟看着，此时上来拽住了刀疤脸的胳膊，“别动手，快搜搜他身上有什么”。说罢马尾男摸上他的脖子，张敬轩想躲避却被绑得死死的动弹不得，只能眼看着马尾男伸进外衣摸了一圈，又摸到反绑在身后的手。  
“啧，有个戒指”，马尾男说罢一用力，张敬轩手指一阵火辣辣疼痛，结婚戒指就这么被粗暴地撸了下来。  
“别，还给我，混蛋” 张敬轩看着马尾男手里摆弄着戒指走出房间，挣扎着出言阻止。刀疤脸一直在旁边盯着他看，此时突然将手指插进他嘴里，夹住了舌头。张敬轩被突如其来的举动吓懵了，反应过来时已经说不出词句了，下巴被捏着，舌头被搅动亵玩，口水不受控制地流了出来。他控制不住流下了泪水，只听一个低沉的声音，  
“放手”  
刀疤脸整个人一颤，飞快把手指收了回来，随即被揪住衣领甩到一旁，趴在地上惊惶颤抖。  
张敬轩满脸泪水狼狈地抬头，看到来人竟然是傅生。傅生是这几周来仙后餐厅的常客，有时日日都来，张敬轩若在，也与他攀谈几句。张敬轩还没有从惊讶中缓过来，傅生看着他受惊的样子，嗤笑一声，上前擦掉了挂在他脸蛋上的泪水。张敬轩强迫自己镇定下来，  
“你绑我来做什么，我什么都没有；况且你也看到了，关智斌心里早就没有我了，现下兴许不记得我这个人了”  
傅生听了脸上挂着笑 点起一根烟，吐了口烟圈，才慢悠悠地开口，  
“放心，就算他心不在你这儿了，凭着你们多年的情分，请他用个微不足道的人来换你应该还是可以的。”  
傅生顿了顿，蹲下来靠近张敬轩的脸仔细打量，  
”真是靓啊，谁敢信这是40岁的人的脸呢”  
张敬轩被盯得既怒又羞，  
”哼，绑架毫无还手之力的人，卑鄙”  
傅生脸上的笑一瞬间僵住了，他随即用夹着烟的手猛地捏上张敬轩的脸颊，用力扯了扯小肥脸蛋。张敬轩痛得泪水在眼眶打转，轻咬着下唇跟眼前的男人僵持着，直到男人抖了抖手里的香烟，还带着火星的烟灰落在张敬轩的锁骨沟，他终于忍不住痛呼出声。  
傅生满意地收回胳膊，说  
“要是关智斌不来赎你，你就跟着我吧，他能给你的我也可以，你考虑下？”  
说罢傅生转身走了出去，留下马尾男继续看守张敬轩。

“老大，门口发现一封信”  
关智斌叼着香烟抬了抬手，示意思手下拆开信封，“监控拍到什么没有？”  
“门口的监控被破坏了”宅子的保镖哆哆嗦嗦地回答。  
关智斌此时也没有心思处置守卫疏忽的小弟，他的爱人已经失踪一整天了，张敬轩甩掉了保镖再没有踪影，仙后餐厅和后巷早就被翻了个底朝天。他想不到有什么人会跟自己作对，明明自己在香港岛一手遮天，仇家都已经被赶尽杀绝。除此之外，他心里最深处隐隐害怕，其实这是张敬轩想要离开他。想到昨晚爱人在床上如此主动，有点反常，更令他担心了。朝夕相处十几年，虽然他已不复年轻时对张敬轩的迷恋，怀里也揽过无数少男少女，可是想到真的不能再摸到爱人柔软的身体，心里就像被偷走了什么，感到空荡荡的。  
“信里说，要您用端木换回张生，在码头交换。还有这枚戒指”  
“署名是谁？”关智斌对于有人想要大张旗鼓赎走穷小子端木感到很意外，如果端木有什么背景的话，也不至于曾在地下拳场卖命打黑拳了。  
“傅余浪”  
关智斌看着手里的戒指，这是结婚时买的，张敬轩日日戴着很少拿下。傅余浪，他记得这个名字，这个人本月才到香港，是仙后餐厅的常客，。他特意吩咐查过这个人的底细，回复说是个大陆富二代纨绔子弟。现在看来他身后的势力远非如此，还甚至愚弄了自己。不过既然来到了他的地盘上，就没有那么容易走了。  
“把端木带出来，准备一下，晚上去会会他”  
端木亲手杀死了帮派的上任老大，虽然自己还要感谢他铲除障碍，可是他终究算是帮派的仇人，不杀他不足以服众。既然这人想要救端木，不如一起除掉。

时间快到了，傅生在房间里听着小弟禀告，他知道这件事没这么容易，关智斌是出了名的狠角色，果然已经派人包围了码头，还好自己早有对策。 张敬轩被一阵辛辣气味唤醒时，马尾男正把一个鼻烟壶拿走，他身上的麻绳已经被解下了，只是手腕和前胸的磨痕还火辣辣地疼。有两个人站在他身侧，按住他的肩膀，手下力气很重，把他牢牢按在凳子上，他一整天滴水未进，现在眼前已经一片晕眩。傅生坐在一把太师椅上，离他一臂之远，他脸上表情凝重，看向屋外。张敬轩知道他应该是在等关智斌来。

门口传来脚步声，门咿呀一声开了，先是张敬轩脸熟的小弟推门进来，之后关智斌的脸出现了，他穿着黑色呢子大衣，跟往常一样，头发梳得一丝不苟，年近40却长了一张少年人的脸。  
傅生见到来人，满脸堆笑，”久仰久仰，终于可以跟关生见面“  
关智斌脸上没有多余的表情，看起来不想多言，手一挥，旁边的小弟带进来一个蒙了头罩的青年。青年裤子上沾满血污，一条腿已经无法正常行走，只能被拖着不断踉跄。青年头罩被扯下，脸上虽然肮脏，仍可见棱角分明，虽神情困顿，却面庞英俊。青年看到面前站着的傅生，开始激动起来，身子向后使劲儿，倒像是离他越远越好，嘴被胶带封着，只能发出闷哼。  
关智斌看着端木的表情，这才开口，“看来他不是那么愿意跟傅生走啊”  
“这不劳您担心了，我也是受人之托，不得已要运这小子回去罢了”  
傅生看着青年挣扎着想要后退，腿却使不上力，笑道，“还要多谢关生，这小子腿断了之后就跑不掉了，省了我好些力气。”  
关智斌哼了一声，“那就把我爱人还回来吧”。  
傅生摇手示意，手下拉起张敬轩走向对面，端木也被绑着交给傅生。张敬轩经过端木身侧时，只感到后背被人狠狠一推，踉跄着向前摔去，被关智斌身边的小弟稳稳接住。关智斌连忙站起将张敬轩搂在怀里，目光焦急地扫视着爱人身上。张敬轩眼前一阵眩晕，身体只能靠在关智斌胸前勉强立住。关智斌看到爱人虚弱的样子，心里一阵怒火，只听对面人说道，  
“不碍事，张生没吃晚饭，此时怕是饿狠了。关生请便吧，不送。”  
关智斌按耐住怒气，“那就告辞了”，转身把爱人打横抱起离开。  
张敬轩被抱上车，身上披了厚厚的毛毯，关智斌此时不再掩饰眼里的焦虑，连忙抚摸爱人询问感觉如何。张敬轩无力说话，只摇了摇头，脑子就昏昏沉沉睡了过去。关智斌在爱人额头上落下一吻，车驶出码头，随即听到身后传来了爆炸声，他嘴角勾起一丝笑。

“张生没事，只是一整天未进食有点脱水，我们已经给他打了点滴”  
张敬轩迷迷糊糊听到医生离开，睁开眼看到已是在大宅的卧室里，身上也早已换上了丝绸睡衣。关智斌送走医生后回来坐在床边，弯下腰，轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，“感觉怎么样，好点没有。厨房煮了粥，我喂你？” 说罢将枕头垫在爱人腰后，扶他坐了起来。  
张敬轩看着关智斌的脸庞眼角发酸，已经很久没见过这样温柔的爱人了，他眼眶氤氲了泪水，张开嘴，一口一口咽下爱人喂来的粥。  
喂完大半碗之后，张敬轩微微摇头示意吃不下了，他贪婪地望着爱人的动作，目光随着爱人转身放下碗，却正好瞥见了床头柜上放着一个信封，正是今日收到的，里面装着爱人出轨照片。张敬轩心里万分伤心委屈，泪水夺眶而出，他用力抬起身子，抱住了身前之人。  
关智斌停住一瞬，然后抱着张敬轩的腰，拍着他的后背，“好了，不怕，我保证再也不会发生这种事了。”  
张敬轩呜咽着哭了出来，牢牢抱住关智斌，白天的惊吓夹杂着爱人出轨的委屈击垮了他，他小声对爱人说， “我想要，呜呜，我好想你“。 关智斌抱着柔软温热的身子，却顾及爱人刚刚受到惊吓，吻上爱人的脸蛋，哄着说”乖，你还虚弱，先躺下休息一会儿好不好“。 张敬轩摇摇头将泪水蹭到爱人胸前，嘶哑着说”求你了，我想要。“  
关智斌眼底一暗，捧起张敬轩的脸，吻走脸上的泪水，嘴唇摩挲着他的眼睛和耳朵。张敬轩在温柔的攻势下发出小猫一般的呻吟声，闭上了眼，享受着好久未曾得到过的温柔。关智斌抚摸着爱人的脖颈，看着怀中人两颊染上粉红，像被抚摸的小猫放下所有戒备，准备露出小肚皮任人宰割。他也不再忍着，打开床头柜找出润滑液，将爱人抱起趴在自己身上，扯下丝绸睡裤。张敬轩发出小小一声惊呼，随即心里充满期待，只感到屁股上一阵凉意，后穴已经开始迫不及待地收缩着。关智斌看到这情景，起了坏心，好整以暇地沾着润滑液揉按后穴，却不进去，眼看着后穴收缩越来越剧烈，每次感受到他的手指时就张开小口，爱人也忍不住在他手下摇着屁股。  
“啊，别走，给我。。呜～～快点～”  
关智斌听到催促，终于大发慈悲将手指伸入一节，张敬轩的腰立马软了下来，整个人卸了力气，随着关智斌的动作开始发出轻哼。张敬轩脑子被情欲支配，用舌头舔着爱人的脖颈，小腹磨蹭着身下变大滚烫的物体，屁股被大力抽捏着变了形状。关智斌插入了三根手指，寻到爱人的敏感点，感到身上挂着的人猛地颤抖，声音也变了声调，便抽出手指，拍拍爱人的屁股示意他坐上来。  
张敬轩看着屁股下起立的物体吞了吞口水，将后穴对准，慢慢坐了下去。好烫，好久没有过的被充满的感觉，从尾椎骨窜起一阵电流，他扶着关智斌的肩膀开始上上下下。每次向下坐时，那物埋进深处，把身体里面熨烫得十分舒爽，张敬轩忍不住发出“嗯～～啊”的呻吟。柔腻的嗓音加上包裹着下体的柔软，早就让关智斌保持不住，他看着张敬轩因为体力流失动得越来越慢，在坐下的时候猛地顶了上去。  
“啊 ！”张敬轩发出一声被逼的转了调子的尖叫，身体深处被撞击，整个人软成一团水，抱着爱人的胳膊垂了下来。关智斌一手掐住张敬轩的腰，一手掰开他的臀缝，重重地开始动作，每次都退出到只留头部在里面，又猛得进入。张敬轩身体抖了几下，叫声变高，夹杂着哭声，  
“啊～～哈，，好舒服。。嗯～”  
关智斌速度越来越快，身上的人也扭动得厉害，张敬轩的脚趾都蜷缩了起来，在床单上蹭着来疏解强烈的快感。  
“嗯。。我不行了。。啊。。好舒服”张敬轩已经全然投入到性爱之中，每次爱人对敏感点的攻击，都能引得他一阵颤抖，呻吟也随着爱人的节奏高高低低。  
关智斌感受到包裹着自己的后穴收缩越来越明显，故意停了下来。张敬轩正要攀上高潮，硬生生卡在半路，十分难受，小腿蹭着爱人的腰，发出娇嗔，“快点～啊，快点给我。”  
关智斌充耳不闻，直到后穴收缩变慢，他才开始重重的进入。他放慢了速度，每次进到深处不急着抽出来，反而在里面研磨，让后穴感受每一个细小的动作。张敬轩受不了这温柔的折磨，呻吟随着关智斌动作变慢拉长，头无力地枕在爱人颈处，身体早已经瘫软。随着几下重重的捣入，关智斌感到小腹上一阵凉意，身上的人泻出白浊，腰际以下抖动着，半张着嘴已发不出声音。  
关智斌没有停下抽插，趁机吻住爱人，挑逗他的小舌，更伸手摩挲着爱人身上被麻绳捆绑留下的红痕。张敬轩此时高潮未过，又被更多的快感侵袭，嘴角挂着涎液，身上的伤痕传来一阵阵刺痛，只能发出小猫喵喵一般的轻哼。过了一阵，当关智斌泻出来时，张敬轩双腿一阵痉挛，闭上眼瘫在爱人身上。

关智斌看着神志不清爱人，内心怜爱混杂着羞愧，想起身抱爱人去浴室清理。没想到张敬轩感受到后穴里的那物慢慢抽出，顾不得身上酸痛无力，不知从哪里生出力气，圈住爱人的肩膀，带着哭腔开口，  
“别走，我不要你走。。。你要去找别人吗。。。再来一次。。你别去，呜呜呜”  
关智斌听着心里发酸，想起从爱人外衣里找出来的照片，那是导致他被傅余浪绑架的源头。他闻着怀里身子上熟悉的味道，夹杂一丝空气里的腥膻，抚平了他白天以为失去爱人时的惊惶。他紧紧地抱住张敬轩的腰，回答：  
“不走了，我不走了。。。”  
关智斌说到这沉默了一下，把头埋在怀中人的颈窝。张敬轩听到爱人闷闷的声音传来，“我错了。。”


End file.
